divine_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmanda Kit'ial
Asmanda grew up in the town of Gitio, Ruarin with her best friend Jiston Krogan. Asmanda is the daughter of the village hunter Steven Kit'ial. Asmanda grew up learning to be skilled with throwing knives due to her father's teachings. Despite the disapproval of others in their village, Asmanda was trained to defend herself, her father's reasoning: We live on the outskirts of town. It is not unheard of for bandits to attack. If this happens my child needs to know how to defend herself. Asmanda had an older brother - Kota Kit'lia - who drowned in the river that ran through the town. How it happened is unknown - many suspect suicide was the cause. Asmanda is the 17th reincarnation of The Protector Appearance When first introduced, Asmanda is shown with her blonde hair tied back into a waterfall braid with two stray lengths of hair to frame her face. She has bright blue eye. Her outfit consists of a leather chest plate with a dark green dyed long-sleeved shirt underneath. Asmanda wears an equal coloured skirt that reaches just above her knees. A pair of short pants are slipped underneath to allow Asmanda more movement. Personality Out of all Team Go'ed, Asmanda is by far the most logical thinking. She sees things how they are and while good for leading an army squadron, it makes it difficult for her to emotionally comfort others. Asmanda faces danger head-on, and, unlike Irene, she is able to hide any fear she may have from an enemy. Relationships Magic & Abilities Pendant Spells These consist of weaker spells that can be cast consciously and subconsciously by the use of a pendant. Protector's Shield: 'A spell that can be used by all the Divine though stronger when The Protector casts it. It creates a blue-tinted transparent magic shield that can only be broken by a strong magic attack. First used during a training session with Jiston. Cast consciously. Relic Spells These consist of spells usable only when the caster is hosting a Relic or a Relic Fragment. 'Protector's Shield: 'A spell that can be used by all the Divine though stronger when The Protector casts it. It creates a blue-tinted transparent magic shield that can only be broken by a strong magic attack. 'Protector's Garb: 'When cast, the user is clothed in a strong magic armour. Due to The Protector being created to take mass amounts of damage, the armour creates a numbing effect causing the user to not feel pain during the battle. This can backfire though, as some injuries the caster cannot be aware of and ends up causing more harm. '[[Spell: Relife|'''Relife]]''': Relife is a spell that can bring the one hosting a relic back from the dead when the relic senses it's safe. When relived, the hostee loses the ability to do something important to them. In The Protector's case, they lose the ability to think clearly. The time the side effect(s) last for is doubled from the last time the spell was cast on them. Trivia *The name Asmanda is in no dictionary. **Could this be another 'Wendy' situation??? *Asmanda is derived from the name Esmund.' **Esmund is the name of one of the characters in ''Aphmau's ''YouTube series ''Minecraft Diaries - ''The series Divine is was loosely based off. *Asmanda is known in her town as 'Tight' or 'Stitch' due to her inability to relax. *Amanda's great-grandfather grew up in Obutsu, Ruarin and her great-grandmother in Shihon, Ruarin. Category:Divine Category:Characters Category:All Wiki Content